Hart of Darkness
by nefariousreverie
Summary: The sequel to Paging Dr. Hart. Alexander Lucard faces a completely different life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hart of Darkness**

Chapter 1

Alexander Lucard carried his wife into their home. Her normally pale porcelain skin had turned to a bluish hue. He could feel the cold settling into her body. It was well past midnight and the night loomed ahead. Taking her to their bedroom, Alexander placed Khryssa Lucard on their bed. He started the slow process of caring for her. He bathed her. Going over every inch of her skin with a warm cloth, he removed the blood that had been spilled earlier. He had no idea how to do her hair. So he simply washed it and pulled it back. Her long curling tresses were held together with a silver clasp. A deft hand gave her cheeks and lips a bit of color. Through all of this, tears fell down his cheeks and landed on his beloved's cold skin.

Alexander never knew love as he did with this woman. He loved her so much that he made her his wife. He knew he never would again. Never before had anyone challenged him the way Khryssa did. Never before had any single being loved him unconditionally until she came into his life. Leaving her body on the bed, he went and opened the cedar chest that Khryssa kept. In there was a box of cream colored silk. Retrieving the box, it was soon placed on the bed next to her body. Opening the clasp, Alexander took his wife's wedding gown out. His fingers caressed the delicate material. The memory of their wedding overtook him. The way she had looked at him from across the room, her eyes brimming with love and adoration. He had returned the look, his eyes mirroring his wife's.

"I am sorry my Khryssa. I failed you." Alexander spoke quietly. "I promised you that I would keep you safe. I promised you happiness. I failed you my beloved wife. I failed you."

He dressed her in her wedding gown. Fastening to Khryssa's ears and throat the jewelry that he had given her on their wedding day. Rising to look at her, he stared for a long while. Alexander never knew that an angel could be this beautiful. It was perhaps a little over an hour before dawn. There was not much time left. Alexander carried her back out of the castle and to the mortuary that was known to him. He walked there, through the streets of their town with Khryssa in his arms. He was giving himself any excuse to hold her for that much longer. He spoke to the director that had already shown up for the day, per Alexander's request. Alexander suggested several things to the man, in the subtle way of his. This allowed the director to believe that these things were his ideas. Khryssa was placed in a coffin, the most expensive one that the mortuary had. A better one would be ordered later. Before the lid was closed, he kissed his wife's lips one last time.

"I love you Khryssa, you will never be replaced. I promise I will take care of our son. He will always know that his mother loved him more than life itself."

The lid was snapped closed and Alexander turned to leave. "Mr. Montgomery, I will return later this evening to finish up the arrangements."

"Of course Mr. Lucard, I will await for your return."

Giving a sharp nod to the man, Alexander walked out and into the rise of sunlight. He merely wandered for the first hour. Watching the families leaving for work, the kids taken to school and his heart filled with sorrow. He would never know the joy of any of this ever again.

He walked into the castle finally. The servants saw him enter and there was something to his demeanor that sent them scattering. There was one exception though, that was Emma. Emma had been with the household since Andon was a newborn. She had seen Mr. and Mrs. Lucard through all sorts of things. She was not afraid of him. After all, when something was truly wrong Mrs. Lucard kept him in check.

"Good morning Mr. Lucard. I was about to wake Andon. I noted that Mrs. Lucard must have already gone into the office today. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes Emma. I would. I think I need to be around my son today, more so than normal."

"Very good Sir, would you like to do it on your own?"

"Yes please Emma. Would you alert the other members of the staff that if anyone arrives or calls that I am indisposed please?"

"Yes Mr. Lucard. Will you be taking Andon to his tutors?"

"No. Cancel them. I will keep my son with me today."

"Yes Sir." She looked back over her shoulder and walked away.

Alexander walked into his son's room. He stared down at the small sleeping figure that was nestled beneath blankets and stuffed animals. He had the Helsing children bring his son back to the castle in the middle of the night.

"I owe you an apology too my son. I failed you as well." The words were barely audible.

Sitting down in the chair beside the child's bed, Alexander brushed his fingers against his son's cheek. He wasn't even able to smile when his son's bright blue eyes popped open.

"'mornin' Dad" Andon said sleepily.

"Good morning Andon. What would you like to do today?"

"No school?"

"No my son, it is just you and me today."

"Where's Momma?"

"She isn't here Andon. How about you and I spend the day together?"

"Cool Dad!"

Andon bounded out of bed and hugged his father. Taking off for the bathroom to start getting ready for the day he yelled out to his father. "C'mon Dad!"

Even though his heart was breaking further, Alexander followed his son and like Khryssa always did and helped him get ready to start the day. He knew he had to tell his son that his mother was gone. Tomorrow was another day; he needed to revel in his own sorrow for now.

They played. They colored. They talked. Then they played some more. Alexander introduced Andon to Puccini, Khryssa favorite composer. Alexander was fairly certain that his son was not impressed. It was a welcome distraction to the day that promised nothing but heartache.

Gustav Helsing called constantly throughout the day. The man tried everywhere he could to get in touch with Alexander. Alexander wished to speak to no one but his child. Day turned into night so Alexander, with the help of the family chef, fed his son dinner. Bedtime followed shortly after the meal had been finished. Andon was already asleep by the time the book was closed. Giving the boy a kiss on his sleeping cheek, Alexander set out into the night. He needed to feed. The activity from last night and the loss of Khryssa left him weakened. He found one of the local girls jogging in the park. It took nothing to lure her over and take a sampling of the woman's blood.

Alexander fed out of necessity. His heart was not in it. The only reason he bothered was because he had a son to care for and would not leave his child vulnerable. He did not drain the jogger. He just left the young woman dazed. Stepping past her semi-conscious form, Alexander headed to the mortuary. The time had come to plan Khryssa's funeral. He would contact the family tomorrow.

He walked into the funeral home. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Alexander caught the scent of blood on the air and followed it. In the inner corridor of the building he found the funeral director dead. The man's throat had been torn out. Alexander started to run into the room that he left his wife's body in. If someone took her, he would hunt them down and they would pray for their own death. The coffin was empty and pushed to the side. The color drained from his eyes until they turned that pale yellow. Someone was going to die. Whipping around to leave, he then saw what happened. He just could not believe who it was.

"Hello Alexander, I missed you." There was a seductive purr to the soft voice.

"How did this happen?" Alexander was barely able to restrain himself.

"From my best recollection, which is still somewhat hazy, you gave me blood after Gabriel Gustavo tried to drain me. I was too far gone for it to help me heal and survive. It was enough for me to become like you Alexander." Khryssa spoke, yet there was something very different about her.

Alexander shook his head. He whispered hoarsely. "You never wanted this."

Khryssa nodded. "You are correct. Unfortunately unless you wish or Uncle Gustav wishes to undo this state with a stake I am stuck." Pausing and noticing the body on the floor, a look of horror crossed her lovely features.

"I did that didn't I?"

"You could not help it Khryssa. If I had known, I would have stopped it. If I would have known that you would turn, I would have kept you within our home so that you would have learned how to feed from the start."

Khryssa turned a shade or two paler than she already was. Dropping to her hands and knees she vomited. Blood splashed across the parquet floor of the funeral parlor. Rushing to her, Alexander helped her up. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped her mouth for her.

"I cannot do this Alexander. I will not be able to live this way." She was beginning to shed this unfamiliar skin and return to the woman that Alexander knew.

Taking his beloved into his arms, Alexander spoke in hushed tones. He tried to soothe her. "It gets easier. I swear to you my darling that it does."

Khryssa tried to break the grasp Alexander had on her. "I am a physician and a scientist Alexander! I save lives I do not take them!" She felt ill. Her hand rising up to her throat, Khryssa let out a soft cry. "Oh god our son, what about our son?"

"Come; let me take care of this. We need to get you back to the castle."

"No."

"The sun will hurt you Khryssa; you are too young of a vampire to have any immunity to it at all."

"Will it kill me?" She almost sounded hopeful.

"No, the pain will just be unbearable." He lied. It would kill her more than likely. He did not want Khryssa to make any rash decisions about her life right yet.

Nodding gently she looked at the corpse that lay at their feet. "What can I do about this?"

"I will have my private security team take care of it. They will remove any trace that you had been here."

"Can't I do something?"

"No my darling, these men are professionals in dealing with the art of cover up."

Khryssa nodded. When Alexander looked at her he noticed one thing, she appeared to be unbearably morose. While he, on the other hand, was trying to control his elation. She would be with him forever. Alexander made a quick call. Telling one of his men that about the incident that needed to be taken care of, they would be there right away. Leading his wife out into the night, they returned to their home.

Heading into the sitting room, he placed Khryssa in one of the leather wingback chairs. Kneeling down, he kissed her wrist. Communicating with her with touch alone about how sorry he was that it came to this. Alexander started several tasks immediately. The first was to make sure his son was taken care of. He had one of the overnight servants prepare a note for Emma starting that Mrs. Lucard was ill. He would be caring for her for a few days. It was nothing serious, he just did not wish for it to turn into anything more.

. Checking on the men sent to clean up the mess, everything was finished within an hour. Khryssa would need a resting place. The best bet would be either in the crypt far below the castle walls or in the Helsing family crypt. That would be decided shortly. The final task was to contact Gustav Helsing. It was something Alexander was loath to do. Unfortunately, if something happened to him and Khryssa was not prepared. It would come down to Gustav imprisoning her. He would rather see his wife dead for eternity than suffer the pain of starvation.

Alexander looked at his wristwatch. It was now after eleven at night. The House of Helsing would be more than likely asleep. Perhaps trying one of the older children at Khryssa's former residence? He shook his head. No, it needed to be Gustav Helsing. Hitting the speed dial on the phone, it rang immediately.

Gustav Helsing answered the ringing phone with a voice drenched in sleep. "Hello?"

"Helsing. Lucard."

Gustav woke immediately. "I have been trying to reach you all day. Where is my niece?"

"She is sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace Helsing."

"She is alive?"

"Yes." The reply was terse.

"How did she survive? This is impossible."

"She didn't survive Helsing, at least not in the technical sense."

"Oh." There was a short pause. "Oh no. Not my sweet Khryssa no."

Alexander shut his eyes when he heard the old man begin weeping into the phone. "Helsing, I am worried about her and this- change." Alexander went on to explain about the vomiting along for her obvious distaste of blood. She was unhappy and frightfully morose. What he wanted to tell the old man was that he was at a loss. Most vampires are extremely happy with their existence, even if they did not want to be turned in the first place. He stayed silent upon those feelings.

Gustav asked Alexander why he was telling him this. Why didn't he just keep Khryssa's change a secret?

"She is incredibly unhappy with the turn of events Helsing. She has no desire to be a vampire. I did not expect her to turn. I tried to give her blood but it was too late, I had thought. Obviously I was wrong. If something happens to me Helsing and I cannot teach her how to survive. You need to destroy her. Do not imprison her, but destroy her completely."

Gustav was furious at the request. "You expect me to do your dirty work Dracula?"

Alexander sighed and began to speak once again. "No Helsing, I want what is best for her. To imprison her would mean starvation. It is a very painful sequence of events. There is always that chance that she may lose control as well. If she does, I am not sure I will be able to destroy her. If something should happen to me before she knows her surroundings well enough, she will be a deadly force. I do not wish this upon her. I ask you not just for my sake, but for her sake as well Helsing. Swear to me that you will do it."

"I swear Dracula. I swear. I will let the children know as well. In case she does not remember her family."

"She seems to have good recall thus far, that is not something I am concerned with. Thank you Helsing" With the parting words Alexander disconnected the call.

Alexander watched his wife; she sat unmoving in the chair. Walking up to her, he stroked his fingers through her hair as he had always done. She looked up at him. There was such a deep sadness in her beautiful eyes; he ached to return her to human once again.

"Shall we retire for the night my darling wife?"

Khryssa nodded mutely, then turned to him and offered her hand. When he clasped it within his and started to head up the stairs to their bedroom Alexander spoke again. "No Khryssa, we are going downstairs tonight."

"Why?"

"It is safer for everyone."

He did not have to explain. They walked together in silence down the stairs. Far beneath the main part of the castle and even beneath the dungeons lay two rooms. The first room was fitted with a single coffin. Alexander would have a similar one built for her, or perhaps a much larger one built for two. He considered the idea. The other room was similar to their bedroom in furnishings except the large windows that drew the sunlight into the one upstairs were missing. There was not a single window in the room. Instead, there were thick stone walls that were well seated below ground. Khryssa looked around each room. She had never been here before. There had not been a need before.

"This is suffocating Alexander."

Stroking her shoulders, he was trying to comfort in her moment of need. "You will get used to it. Fortunately it is not needed often." He paused, taking a good look at the beautiful face of his wife. Reaching out he allowed his fingertips to drift across her very pale cheek. "You will be able to lead a normal life again shortly Khryssa."

She shook her head and jerked away from his touch. "Normal? How in the hell can I lead a normal life when all I think about is killing? How will I face my son? When is a good time for the talk about the birds and the bees, forget that, I will be worried about when is a good time to tell my son Mom and Dad are vampires."

"We have been through so much. This is just another pitfall that we must face Khryssa. You are not alone in this. Your family knows and I will be by your side always."

Looking up, anger and fear had turned her eyes to that inhuman yellow. Khryssa snarled at him. "Do not make promises Alexander. Look where that has gotten us."

Alexander could feel his body clench. It was bad enough that he blamed himself for all of their problems, but now he knew that Khryssa blamed him as well. "I wish I could do something to make this easier Khryssa, but we have to live with what we have been given."

"LIVE?" She roared and nearly leapt at him. "I am not alive Alexander! I am dead!" Khryssa started to pace. "I no longer have a pulse nor do I have a heartbeat. I am merely a shell of what I used to be."

Alexander grabbed Khryssa and shook her. "KHRYSSA! Do you think of me as dead? Do you believe me to be just a shell of a man?"

She stopped, held tight in his grip. With a shake of the head she started to speak softly. "No. I never thought that of you Alexander. Ever."

"Come here my darling." Alexander wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Trust me Khryssa, for once believe in me and believe in us. Everything will work out in the end baby." He made a mental note to contact Gustav Helsing again, and soon. Alexander had an idea.

Khryssa looked at Alexander with a furrowed brow. Not once in the ten years that they had known each other did he ever call her baby. It sounded strange. "Baby?"

He smiled at her. "Yes baby. You are the only woman I will ever love. So baby it is." He moved her towards the bed and stopped. He realized something rather disturbing to him. Khryssa was still wearing her wedding gown that he had put on her. It was filthy with blood now. Sadness touched his heart. Khryssa had been a beautiful bride. She had looked so pure and innocent on their wedding day. This seemed to make a mockery of that day. Alexander helped Khryssa out of the gown. Her normally warm skin was cool now. He ached to feel her warmth once again. She would always be warmer after feeding, but never again would she have that vitality of life again.

"I feel strange Alexander." Khryssa looked confused.

"In what way do you feel strange?" His brow furrowed with worry.

"I am not sure. Just. I don't know. Strange." She sat down on the bed and moved over so that he could join her. "It is like I should be bursting with energy and life, but I feel quite apathetic to most everything."

"That is natural. Your body is changing. You – "Alexander started to elaborate on the fact that she was still dying in a sense and whatever it was that kept them alive was needed to stabilize. He didn't think she would do well hearing the part about dying. "You just need time to adjust."

Nodding, Khryssa began to speak again. "I don't want this. I would rather cease to exist than have to live like this." Sorrow tinged her soft voice, she was obviously in pain.

"You have loved me Khryssa even knowing what I am. Please try to focus that upon yourself as well. You are not any different."

She simply nodded and turned away.

Alexander helped her into the large bed. She was like a doll, just letting him manipulate her to where he desired. Climbing in after Khryssa, Alexander pulled her to him. Keeping his wife as close as possible, he knew that he would not sleep if that meant protecting Khryssa from herself.

Very soon Khryssa was embraced with the sleep of the dead. It was common for new vampires to sleep as such while their powers were still growing and they bodies still changing. She lay there on the bed motionless. Alexander was unused to this. It had been so long since he had actually protected a new vampire, the changes that it made in his wife were chilling. Rising, but not leaving the room, he picked up a land line phone. Dialing the number of the Helsing clan he needed to discuss with Gustav Helsing his idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2brbr

Alexander listened to the phone ring. He closed his eyes briefly and hoped that someone would pick up. It wasn't until the sixth ring that someone did. brbr

"Hello?" brbr

"Helsing. Lucard." The words started to spill quickly from his lips. "The quinidrine solution, do you still know how to produce it? I have an idea that would bring Khryssa back to her regular self." brbr

Gustav was stymied. He had actually thought about the solution that was able to cure vampirism in newly turned vampires. "The main ingredient is extinct Lucard." brbr

"I have some. One blooming leaf left and that is all, but I have it." Alexander sounded so very hopeful. brbr

Gustav shook his head, and then realized that the vampire on the other end could not see him. "I don't think it would help Lucard. Khryssa was born with vampire blood in her veins. If we were to use that it would possibly reverse the effects of what has happened now but it would in all likelihood either destroy her completely or change her into something she never has been before." Gustav paused to run a hand over his face. "I think it would be a bad idea Lucard. How is she doing?" brbr

Alexander's voice sounded hoarse. "She wants to die a true death. She is miserable and hates what she has become." He did not tell Helsing about the mishap with the funeral director and the man was now dead. The less people that knew about that incident the better off Khryssa was. "I won't leave her alone Helsing. I am fearful of what she might do to herself." brbr

Gustav spoke softly, his voice tinged with sadness. "Lucard, you cannot stop her. She will find a way to end her existence if she truly wishes to. Soon Khryssa will become very powerful. There is only one incident on record that I can find of a human with vampire blood in their veins and then became a full vampire. The person reached their full power in a matter of weeks and was destroyed because they had been deemed too dangerous to survive. You must realize that you might have to do this to Khrys." brbr

Alexander stayed quiet for a moment. He looked over to the sleeping Khryssa. She looked so very delicate and innocent. He could not imagine her hurting anyone, yet he knew that she already had killed a man. Swallowing past the tightness in his throat Alexander spoke again. "Perhaps we should let her decide about the quinidrine solution? If she doesn't survive, then she will be at peace. If she does survive, well we do not know what will happen." brbr

"Lucard, NO!" Gustav Helsing stammered slightly. "She will more than likely die Lucard. Unfortunately we do not know for certain. I would rather her be a vampire than gone forever." brbr

"Helsing you do not understand. Khryssa will kill herself before she continues on like this. I know my wife. I can see it in her eyes. Please, we need to give it a try." brbr

Gustav responded reluctantly. "Talk to her about it and give her a day or two to think about it and then we shall talk again." He abruptly hung up the phone. He did not want to hear any more of this conversation. Gustav blamed Lucard for what had happened. If Lucard had not disappeared, if he had protected Khryssa better, and of course if he had never pursued Khryssa Hart in the first place then she would be alive. brbr

Alexander Lucard held the dead phone in stunned silence. Hanging the phone up, he returned to the bed in which Khryssa slept. Sitting on the edge, he stroked her curls. Twining a lock around his finger, he spoke to her. brbr

"I will try to fix this Khryssa. I will do everything that I possibly can to find a way to save you." brbr

She had not slept long, perhaps a few hours. It was still daylight out. Khryssa should not be awake, but she was. Her eyes opened slowly and her body moved stiffly into a stretch. "What did you say Alexander?" She murmured sleepily. brbr

He looked upon his wife with shock. There was no way possible that she should have been able to awaken. The sun was still high in the sky and she was a fledgling. brbr

"How do you feel Khryssa?" brbr

"Sore. Stiff. Like I have slept too long or in the same position too long at least, I feel strange." She frowned and a little sigh passed from her lips. brbr

Alexander stroked her cheek gently. Pain was etched into his handsome features. "We need to talk my beloved." brbr

"About?" brbr

Alexander took what would have amounted to a deep breath, if he had any need to breathe. "Gustav and I have an idea. Do you know of the quinidrine solution?" brbr

Khryssa shook her head; she was not familiar with it. "I think I might have heard the term before, but I have no idea what it is." brbr

"It is a cure for vampirism, if done in the early stages. We do not know how it will affect you. You have vampire blood in your veins from birth, which is the first concern. You also died from blood loss rather than being coaxed into being a vampire through transfusions and such." He studied her features carefully. Waiting to speak until he felt that she had absorbed what he had said. "Khryssa there are three conclusions that we have come to. The cure may kill you. The cure may save you. The cure may allow you to live, except that you would not be the person that you are." brbr

Khryssa shook her head. She did not understand the last. "What do you mean the person that I am?" brbr

Alexander hesitated; he really wasn't sure how to explain it. "Your eidetic memory, your pure genius and a few other things may be tied into the fact that you area carrier of vampire blood. It is possible with the cure that you will lose these abilities. The choice is up to you, if you wish to try to return to your human capacity." brbr

Khryssa nodded. Sitting up on the bed, she noticed that she was nude. Making no moves to cover herself in front of Alexander, she spoke. "I want to try Alexander." brbr

He had been afraid of that being the choice she would make. "I am afraid of losing you Khryssa. I love you. I hope you know that. Gustav said that you will come into your powers fully in just a few weeks. Perhaps, you would rather wait and see how you feel then?" He looked upon his wife with a hopeful expression. brbr

Shaking her head, there wasn't enough time. "Since you said it had to be in the early stages, wouldn't it be too late for the solution if we wait?" brbr

He nodded. "Most likely yes." brbr

"I can't wait then Alexander. I need to do it as soon as possible." Running a hand through her hair, she felt the braid that Alexander had placed in her hair. A frown appeared. She had not remembered doing that. Reaching back Khryssa plucked the silver clasp out and shook the strands free. "How did my hair end up in a twist?" brbr

"I did it when I thought you were gone." He spoke quietly. brbr

"Oh. Thank you." There was definitely something different about her. She was not the warm caring person that she normally was. Khryssa was still polite, but there was an air of disconnect between her and her emotions. brbr

Alexander could feel the difference just from Khryssa's voice. He gazed upon her with intensity. Perhaps it would be for the best to try the solution? This was not the woman he had fallen in love with and married. brbr

"What? Why are you staring at me like that Alexander?" brbr

He smiled wanly. "No reason, I am just concerned." brbr

Khryssa waved him off. "You worry more than I work, I swear." Rising from the bed she proceeded to try and step out of the heavily walled chambers. brbr

Alexander swiftly moved in front of her, blocking her from exiting. "You cannot leave yet Khryssa." brbr

"Why ever not?" She frowned at him. brbr

"It is still daylight. You will be injured in the daylight." brbr

"Oh whatever, you are worrying too much." With a swiftness that neither of them expected, Khryssa ducked under his arm and ran up the staircase laughing. brbr

"KHRYSSA!" Alexander started to run after her. She was in the main hall staring out a window when he found her. The sunlight came in warm through the large windows. She was bathed in the bright light and looked stunning. Even with her skin even being more pale that normal, she looked like something not of this world. Perhaps it was because of her paleness. brbr

"It doesn't hurt Alexander. You were wrong." It wasn't an accusation. Khryssa merely stated a fact. Turning to him, she extended a hand for him to come closer. brbr

"This is not possible Khryssa. I have never in my long life known a fledgling vampire to be able to stand the sun and not come to harm. "Taking her hand, he came closer to his wife. Standing behind her slender frame, Alexander wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. brbr

"Is it possible because of my dual nature that I am different?" She spoke thoughtfully. brbr

"That is what I am willing to surmise my darling. I truly do not know." brbr

"What are we going to do Alexander?" brbr

"What is it that you wish to do?" brbr

"I don't know. I am torn. I want to become my old self once more. But is that even possible? I feel the call of the night. I feel this intense hunger and those are things I will never forget. I killed a man and did not really care Alexander. I believe what I felt originally was because I thought I was supposed to be that way, not that it was a true emotion." brbr

Alexander stroked the soft skin of her bare shoulder gently. This part of the castle was typically deserted save for him. The only danger if it was the couple of days a week that it was being cleaned. He did not wish for anyone to come and see them naked. "Come on my wife, we don't need to scare the staff if they come back here and see us naked." brbr

Khryssa nodded. "I wasn't thinking." A little shake of her head, she leaned back against her husband. "Alexander, why is it that I feel so strange? I feel like I am a stranger in my own mind and body. It is rather unsettling to say the least." brbr

"I am not sure. It is different for everyone, of course. I would think there are several reasons that you feel off. The normal bodily functions that you are used to are not there. The human body is very loud compared to what it is when you are a vampire. Your body is also changing as we speak. Your powers are growing and I believe that your subconscious knows this. You didn't want this existence and your mind is challenging you as well." brbr

"It makes sense." It was a simple reply. Of course her mind was whirring about what could be going on with the biochemical reactions there were occurring. brbr

Alexander gave his wife a little tug; very soon they were taking the hidden passageways up to the more modernized side of the castle. He ducked his head into one of the hallways and saw that no one was around. With quick steps they were back in their bedroom without anyone the wiser. brbr

Khryssa moved to the large window that dominated one wall of their private bedroom. Standing there, bathed in the sunlight, she felt a certain longing that was unattainable. She wanted to be out there in the warmth and touch the heat of the day. Shaking her head, she turned to her husband. brbr

"Alexander. I want to try the quinidrine solution." brbr

Alexander paled, if that was even possible. Going to Khryssa, he dropped to his knees, only to wrap his arms around her slender waist. His head brushed against the lean line of her hip. The normal rich warmth of his accented voice was drenched in fear. brbr

"It could kill you." brbr

"And there is the possibility I will return to what I was before." She sighed softly. brbr


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Khryssa drew him upwards. Those large dark eyes were filled with so much sadness. When Alexander looked into their depths he knew what it would mean to be staked. The pain in his chest was unbearable. She could tell he was in pain. She had known him for so long it seemed. Tipping her head forward, she kissed his chest. Lips trailed across the cool flesh. He didn't move. He just let her do what she wished.

Smiling softly, fingers wandered over his naked form. While the smile was somewhat wistful, it was also filled with awe. Her husband wasn't just a handsome man. He was beautiful. Tasting Alexander's skin with a quick flick of the tongue, this beautiful man was her Adonis. Fingers traveled slowly. She was memorizing him once more with her touch. Each ridge of muscle was caressed and stroked. Every inch of his body was touched with a loving reverence. Alexander ran his fingers through Khryssa long dark hair. That was the only touch he gave her. Standing there, with his eyes closed, he just let her touch and stroke as the desires and their love spoke to her.

She sat down on the bed. Tugging her husband to her, Khryssa pulled him close. Tears, red with blood, fell hotly against his skin silently. The tears of a new vampire were often tinged with blood. She spread the bloody tears across his skin. Raising her head, she looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Alexander. I am so sorry."

Alexander frowned. His voice was rough when he finally spoke. "What are you sorry for my darling wife?"

"I was so angry when you left me. Now I am willing to do it to you. I am willing to end my life possibly due to my own selfishness."

Using his thumb, the tears staining Khryssa's cheeks were brushed away. The red smeared across her cheeks like war paint. Alexander Lucard looked into his wife's eyes. Their gazes entwined. No words were needed at that moment; instead their souls spoke the volumes that words could never find their voices for. Leaning in, he kissed her tenderly. Their lips touched and it was electric. Alexander wound his arms around Khryssa's waist and held her close. He missed the feel of her beating heart. That was a small price to pay to keep her with him. The kiss was broken when Alexander started to speak.

"I don't want you leaving me Khryssa. I need you. I need you always."

The back of her knuckles stroked downwards against his cheek. Brushing the pad of her thumb across his lips, Khryssa's wine and roses voice broke through the tears. "Tell me what to do."

"I cannot my love. It is your decision. I swore to you that I would never turn you unless you pleaded for it from the bottom of your soul. It works the same in reverse too. It is your decision."

Alexander pressed back on to their bed. Tugging Khryssa along with him, he curled her in his arms. He kissed her again. Strong fingers swept back through her hair gently. He touched the woman before him, his woman, with reverence.

"Whatever your choice, I will be right here beside you Khryssa. Know that I will never let you face this alone. I know I have broken promises to you in the past. I swear upon my very soul that I am by your side forever plus one more day."

She barely nodded. A slender hand stroked across her husband's chest. Khryssa drew a heart over his chest. She swallowed hard. It was the hardest decision that she ever had to make. A shivering sigh left full lips and night met day as their eyes met again.

"I want to be human Alexander."

"Then rest with me and this evening we shall see about the preparations."

"Thank you."

Alexander kissed the top of her head. "There is no reason to thank me."

He waited until Khryssa dozed off again. The call was placed to the Helsing home. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure what to say. Alexander's voice sounded thick with sorrow to his own ears when he spoke.

"Helsing, Lucard. She wishes to be human." He paused while listening to Gustav Helsing.

"I think this is a bad idea Lucard."

"I know. But Khryssa would never be happy like this. She would end her life. I know this with all of my heart and soul."

Gustav Helsing sounded as if he was in pain. "You are correct."

"Will the children be able to watch Andon?"

"Yes."

"I will have his nanny bring him over in a few hours. The staff will be given the night off. It shall just be us three in the castle this night, for everyone's safety."

Gustav went over a few items that would be needed. Given Khryssa's strange bloodline, she would be much more difficult to administer the drug to. More than likely it would be incredibly painful for her. No amount of painkillers in the world would be able to stop this pain, short of giving Khryssa what would be a deadly overdose to a human.

Thank you." The line went dead before Alexander could say another word.

Alexander made a call downstairs to tell the staff that their services would not be needed this evening and that they may depart. In fact, those that lived within the castle wall should depart. Their expenses for the evening as well as a full day's wage would be taken care of. Emma was given the same instructions, except to take Andon to the Helsing household first. Waiting until the castle had emptied; Alexander pulled on a pair of slacks and walked barefooted through the vast halls.

A few items were attended to and brought into one of the guest chambers. Candles were placed around the room and left unlit. A large box of matches was placed out as well. Water in many forms was placed in the room. Drinking water, filtered water for the solution, and a small vial of holy water were set upon a table. A stake was placed next to the water. He knew it was a precaution in case something went horribly wrong. Still, the stake item made him uneasy.

The last items was placed on the bed and then outfitted. They were hospital restraints. Although a vampire normally could break free of them easily, Khryssa would be given a paralytic created for vampires. The mere fact that he had them brought a smile to his face. They had been a gag gift from Khryssa. She had procured them from the hospital. In front family and close friends she had given them as a white elephant gift to Alexander.

One of the first times that they had shared a bed together, Alexander had wrapped his arms around Khryssa tightly. When she tried to move in the middle of the night he growled at her. The words were far deeper than his normally rich baritone. He told her, while still asleep, that moving was not an option. She had offered to get a set of restraints for him, to make it easier.

Times had changed so much. He knew, to most people he was still the cruel and powerful business man. To a select few, he was Dracula. Yet to his wife and son, he was the doting father husband - loved for all that the man behind the name was, is, and ever would be.

He shook his head. Angry footfalls propelled him forward and Alexander was not sure to whom or what he was angry at. Returning to their bedroom, he sat on the bed's edge. His fingertips traced down Khryssa's back. Crooning softly, he began the process of waking his wife. Her eyes opened and they were drained of color. The normally rich darkness was replaced by the hellish yellow-gold.

"Hungry my wife?"

She growled the single word out. "Yes."

Alexander ripped his wrist open with sharp teeth, it was offered to her. Drinking greedily, she pulled as much blood as she could. Pushing her away gently, he looked down.

"It will not help you in the physical sense. But it will sate the hunger for a little while."

Lips licked, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I am still hungry."

Stroking her cheek, Alexander replied. "I don't want you to have any more human blood Khryssa. The more you drink of it the more painful this process will be."

"How much longer until Gustav arrives?"

A glance to his wristwatch and Alexander spoke. "Two hours."

Khryssa grinned wolfishly at him. "Oh what can we do to pass the time Alexander?"

Reaching up, she pulled him down. He was surprised at her strength already. She was turning too fast. She would reach her full power, or which a fledgling vampire could have, within days. Normally such a process took months.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
